THE WEASLEY–POTTER CHRONICLES: Of New Beginnings
by Gryffindorstudent3650
Summary: This story is one out of a few sequels to the harry potter series. This book is of Potter harry and ginny's second son Albus, Rose Weasly, Ron and Hermione's daughter, and Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son, in their first year at Hogwarts. P.S. There may be delays before further updates, so sorry if it takes a while
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming

It was a pleasant day at the Burrow. It was the afternoon of July 25th. Molly Weasley, Ginny Potter, and Hermione Weasley were taking a long brake from chores, and decided to watch the kids play Quidditch.

"Pass me the quaffle already!" yelled an annoyed Albus Potter at his older brother James.

"You'll have to catch me, Al!" Chuckled James in amusement. James loved a good laugh. This he got from his mother.

As Hugo Weasley and Lilly Potter were laughing on their broomsticks, James was whirling around Albus on his own broomstick, taunting the boy.

"That's enough James!" yelled his mother. A beautiful young woman in her thirties with Fiery red hair, deep blue eyes, and a very freckled face.

James smirked with satisfaction and passed the quaffle to his brother, who was red with anger. So angry, he didn't catch the ball, and raced after James just to beat him silly.

"When will the boys ever learn?" Said the three women in unity. By now, the sun was setting, and it was near time for dinner.

Rose Weasley, who was inside the house reading, was sitting on the couch with her nose and mind in Her mother's book, The original copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. She had just finished analyzing the story, _The Tale of Three Brothers_ for the third time when Harry, Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Teddy Lupin arrived from another workday at the Ministry of Magic. "Molly, dear! Were home!" announced Mr. Weasley.

Molly Weasley came striding into the room and stopped, surprised by her surprise guest.

"Teddy, dear! You didn't tell me you were coming!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, beaming with joy at Teddy, whose hair had then turned a warm golden shade.

"Harry invited me." Replied the young metamorph.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry with delight.

"He's my godson," said harry simply, grinning "and your relative."

"Oh Harry, sometimes you remind us a lot of your father and Sirius." Mrs. Weasley playfully scolded.

And on that happy note, the whole family sat down to dinner around the now crowded table.

"Rosie, come eat!" cried Hermione

"In a minute mum!" replied Rose, who put down the book.

After everyone was well fed,with a variety of foods ranging from yorkshire pudding, to meat pie, and a rare steak for Teddy, being part werewolf.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny. the food was delicious." said a now Satisfied Teddy Lupin.

"It was really good." interjected Harry

"What he said." said Ron, blunt as ever.

The table was loud with chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter

It was morning in the Weasley household. Everyone was seated down for breakfast. Today it was buttered toast, and orange juice. All was calm until they heard an owl's screech through the open kitchen window.

"I'll get it." Offered Rose with a certain expectation.

Just then, a large barn owl swooped down onto the windowsill. Rose ran to the window, and the owl held out it's left foot with the letter it had been carrying.

"Thank you." Rose said and returned to the table, as the owl took off.

She sat down, and looked at the parchment envelope, which read,

_To Rose Weasley_

_14 Market Street_

_London_

She turned the envelope over, only to see what she was waiting for; the Hogwarts coat of arms.

"Yes!" squealed Rose, making Hugo and her father Ron jump in their seat.

"Open it, dear" Hermione encouraged her

Rose opened the letter and read aloud.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We expect your owl by no sooner than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress_

Rose was jumping with excitement.

"You know what that means." Said Hermione to her overexcited daughter, "We're going shopping."

"I'll send Harry and Ginny a letter then." Ron Volunteered.

Pigwidgeon, now a fully-grown owl, flew off with the letter, and returned within 15 minutes.

_Yes we also got that letter. We'll meet you at Diagon Alley._


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

Chapter 3

It was now 13:00 (1 PM), and the Weasleys and Potters got everything they needed; well, almost everything.

"Now, all we need is…" Albus was saying

Harry, who remembered saying this at _his_ first time to Diagon Alley, interrupted.

"A wand." The two said together.

This is what Rose had been waiting for, all day. She squealed with joy, and dragged Albus (who was in shock) after her. The two continued like this until they Reached Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Kids…" said all four parents in unity.

The shop, which had been repaired and repainted after the Death-Eater attack, (harry potter 6) was the most noticeable shop in Diagon Alley (right after Weasley's Wizard Wheezes). The new sign read:

_Ollivander's_

_Makers of fine wands_

_Since 382 BC_

"Some things never change." Commented Harry, who had just aparated right behind Rose and Albus.

The two children looked up at Harry. Surprised at first, but seconds later, two unnaturally wide smiles had stretched upon their faces.

"Come on then!" Said Harry, who had instead of waiting for the others, decided to buy the children wands.

_**This chapter is shorter than usual, because I've run out of things to write about Diagon Alley. If you have ideas for how to continue this story, I will accept all suggestions and try to write this story in a way that people like, but is also logical.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Perfect Fit

Chapter 4

Rose, Albus, and Harry entered the wand shop, to a most familiar greeting. It was their friend, Old Mr. Ollivander.

"Ah, Welcome my friends! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Said Mr. Ollivander, forever grateful for Harry, Ron, and Hermione for saving him from Lord Voldemort.

"School, among other things." Said Harry, who was glad to see the old man in such great shape. In fact, it seemed as if Ollivander didn't age at all since Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

"So! Here to buy a wand, eh? Well step right up, and we'll find the wands for you jolly two.

After all the measurements were made (see Harry Potter 1), it was time to find a wand for Albus.

"First, we have a wand of Birch. 13 inches, sleek, with a Unicorn Hair core. Take this wand and give it a wave."

Albus waved the wand, and heard a squeal of joy. He turned to see his cousin Rose swinging from her ankles in mid-air; obviously enjoying herself.

Ollivander gave a slightly amused chuckle, returned Rose to the ground with a flick of his wand, and said, "No, no. This simply won't do. Now lets see… Ah! Here we are. Willow, Like your grandmother, Lilly, I believe. 11 inches, rather bendy. Also with a unicorn hair core. Try this."

Once again, Albus flicked the wand. This time, two wands from a display case began hitting each other like swords in a duel.

"Good heavens!" said Ollivander, and with a flick of his wand, the two other wands, returned to the display case.

"My, my. It seems that wand was no good. Here. Oak. 14 inches, with a dragon heartstring core."

Albus had only lifted the wand, and it shot golden sparks.

"Ah, yes! Why didn't I see it sooner? This wand chose you, Young Mr. potter. The dragon heartstring in your wand represents your fiery spirit, which is an asset to become a great wizard."

Delighted, Albus walked over to his father. It was now Rose's turn.

"Let's see which wand will deem you worthy. Yew, 12 inches, phoenix feather core."

Rose's wand shot sparks at her touch.

Harry felt uncomfortable. He knew this combination of wood and core, for it was the same as for Lord Voldemort.

"Excellent! The first wand to be tested, and it's a perfect fit. This is a rare case, and usually marks the immense power of the wizard. With a phoenix feather core, it is clear that your leadership and bravery will be well recognized." Mr. Ollivander was truly delighted.

"Great. Now that you kids have wands, we'd best meet up with the others. How much would that be, Mr. Ollivander?" harry asked

"For you and your descendants forevermore, wands here are free of charge!" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander.

As the three left the store, they met the others not far down the crowded street.

"Took you long enough." Chuckled Ron, at the sight of the two new wands in the children's hands.

"For us and our descendants forevermore, wands free of charge." Harry declared, and the excited muttering began.


	5. Chapter 5 Making friends at King's cross

Chapter 5

This was it. September first. The tension could be felt everywhere, but not near as much as in the Weasley house. Rose was about to burst with joy. It was without doubt, the most exciting day of her life.

"Goodness! It's the first day of school! I'm so excited!" she squealed, "I really hope I'm ready. I read all the books over and over, and written a report, 3 rolls of parchment long for each. Ooooooh… I really hope I'm ready!"

"She's even more serious about school than Hermione." Ron murmured under his breath.

"I agree. She is quite inquisitive." Hermione whispered in his ear. She had been behind him, and had apparently heard him.

"bloody hell, 'mione. Don't do that!" Ron panted in surprise, more at the fact that she was right behind him, than that she had heard him.

It was now 10:15, and time to go to school. King's Cross Station was very crowded with muggles (normal people), and the constant chatter was near impossible to hear over, unless you shout.

The Weasleys stood in under an arch; not just any arch. Passing through the arch's wall would take you onto the wizard's platform, platform 9 ¾, and the Hogwarts Express.

"Alright then. Through you go." Hermione said to her extremely nervous daughter.

Rose was nervous, but not _too_ nervous. She squinted in fear, and rushed toward the wall; with the cart, aboard which were her Owl, trunk, and school supplies. One meter away from the wall, she let out a frightened yelp, and then, nothing. She was expecting a crash that never came. She stopped, and opened her eyes. There she was; standing still on platform 9 ¾, the red steam engine glistening, as if recently cleaned. The ceiling however, was covered in soot. One second later, her parents and little brother, mildly shocked came through the hidden passage behind her.

"Wow…" Is all she could manage before she was yanked aside by her friend, Padma Thomas (named after her aunt, Padma Patil).

"Isn't this wonderful!? I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts!" Padma squealed with joy (notice how _most _girls tend to squeal when excited?)

"Yes, isn't this splendid! I can't wait!" Rose forced, as she was out of breath due to the sudden shock of being pulled aside so abruptly.

Rose gathered her belongings and raced to find a compartment with Padma. Ron, Hermione, and Hugo walked towards the train; after a moment, they met Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily.

"Where's Rose?" asked Albus.

"Now is that any way to greet your uncle? She went to find a compartment with Padma." Ron replied plainly.

Albus gathered his belongings and dashed to find Rose and Padma. Now Albus would never admit it, but he had a thing for Padma, and wasn't afraid to try and win her over.

"Young love?" Hermione was referring to Albus. He never ran that fast for Rose.

"Must be. He does have that gleam in his eyes whenever her name comes up in conversation." Answered Ginny

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were speaking about a not very different subject.

"D'you suppose he'll whip up the courage to ask her?" Joked Ron

"Like Ginny approached me. Over time." Replied Harry, who had taken this a little more seriously. He knew what having a crush was like, all too well.

On board the train, Albus struggled through the cars with his trunk and owl cage (it didn't help that James was teasing him), until he found Rose and Padma. Padma was a clever and daring girl. Perhaps this is why she and Albus got along so well. Padma, though denying this, has had a crush on Albus since she first visited Rose; Albus and the Potters were there as well. Whenever Albus was so much as mentioned, Padma would blush affectionately; needless to say that in such cases, her skin was not much different than a tomato.

Albus entered the compartment, still struggling with his baggage, and shaking off a most annoying James, who was now teasing him about Padma.

"Wotcher, Al." Said Padma, not shy or blushing, but a smile spread on her beautiful face.

"Hi there, Padma. Wouldn't mind giving me a hand would you, cousin?" Albus replied

After 5 minutes of getting the trunks in place, another boy entered the compartment. He had pale blonde hair, green eyes, and sharp features.

"Excuse me, but may I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Asked the boy. He seemed rather nice.

"Of course you may." Answered Rose, who thought he looked rather handsome.

"Thank you. I'm Scorpius, by the way. Scorpius Malfoy." Said the boy.

An awkward silence filled the compartment. Scorpius Malfoy looked away from the others, then at them, and spoke.

"It's my name, isn't it? It seems that nobody likes the Malfoys, these days." He said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." Rose replied apologetically. "These are Albus Potter my cousin, and my friend Padma Thomas, his girl-friend."

Both Albus and Padma blushed fiercely at this comment, and were speechless.

"Weasley and Potter? I knew there was something about you, worth befriending." Said Scorpius.

Rose, Albus, and Padma were surprised. Scorpius was the son of Draco Malfoy, who hated the Weasleys and Potters.

"I don't like my father in the slightest. Always a complete pureblood supremacist, how dreadful. I live with my mother, and we oppose his disgusting views of magical blood purity." Said Scorpius, who the three others began to like, more and more.

Now Scorpius lived with his mother in Manchester. his mother always taught him to never take his father's education on pureblooded ideals, and often told him about her role in the battle for the wizarding world, in which many great wizards like her brother died. the three children all told stories about themselves, and passed the time until... At last, it was time for departure. All the students were waving to their families on the platform, and in no less than three minutes, the train had left the station.


	6. Chapter 6 trolley troggies

Chapter 6

Trolley troggies

The Ride on Hogwarts Express was not as amazing as they thought; it was better. It was fun in the beginning, between Albus and Rose talking about the Legendary "Wimbourne Wasps vs. Appleby Arrows" quidditch match over the summer (won by the Arrows, 350 : 290, and catching the snitch), Scorpius impersonating his father (when hexed by Harry Potter), and though she wouldn't say anything, Padma had caught Rose blushing every single time Scorpius looked at her. If _he_ had noticed, he seemed rather pleased about it.

Everything was going great. As the four of them were in the middle of a raging two-on-two match of wizard's chess, a cry rang down the car. "Anything from the trolley!"

If the four seemed delighted before, it was nothing compared to now. They arose as one but Rose, who as a Weasley, was having a difficult time with money (her father being Ron and not George) who looked crestfallen. The only one, who seemed to notice, was Scorpius. After Padma and Albus bought their sweets, Scorpius bought _double_ the amount.

"Putting on a little weight, Scorpie?" Albus mocked.

"Laugh all you want, Potter. You should be more sensitive to your cousin." Scorpius retorted in a very Malfoyish manner, and handed half of the candy to Rose.

"Oh, Scorpius! Thank you!" beamed Rose, her eyes glittering like sapphires, her freckly face now blushing a deeper pink.

Looking at her, Scorpius felt a pinch in his chest, and a stirring feeling he couldn't explain. Suddenly, everything about her was prettier tenfold; her wavy, shiny, rust colored hair, her sapphire blue eyes, glittering like gems, her snowy white teeth perfectly lined, in short, perfection to behold. At least, he thought so. But not everyone seemed to share his opinion.

Scorpius sat down quickly feeling the heat go to his ears, and seconds later, the compartment door opened.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. Little Scorpius Malfoy is playing around with this lot. A Potter, no doubt a Weasley by the look of her, and I'm not even going to_ ask_ who _that_ is." Said a second year boy, pointing at them. He was fat, relatively tall, had gorilla length arms, and shortly cut black hair with long grown bangs.

"Shove off, Goyle." Said Scorpius "I might just decide to curse your behind off."

"How's that? You don't know no spells," Goyle jeered, smirking.

"But I DO!" yelled Rose, jumping to her feet furiously. "DENSAUGEO!"

Goyle's teeth started growing very rapidly. Within three seconds, his teeth were to the base of his neck. Goyle was freaking out.

" 'ot da 'eck!? (What the heck)" Screamed Goyle. He quickly ran away, encountering calls of _Oi! Watch it! _and even a nice, cruel, _outta the way, bucktooth!_ He was tapping his teeth franticly with his wand, trying to make them shrink back, but only succeeded in changing their color, to pink and blue.

Albus and Padma stared in shock as Goyle ran away looking like an oversized toddler with knee length teeth. Scorpius however, was laughing every bit of himself off the bench. Rose eased from her rage at the sight of Scorpius. Had she made him laugh _that_ much? She was feeling very satisfied with this result. She started laughing as well.

"Blimey, Rose! That was brilliant!" Scorpius laughed.

Rose blushed Soon, the whole compartment erupted into laughter. This being a reason to celebrate, Albus took four butterbeer bottles he smuggled with him out of his trunk, and they feasted on sweets and butterbeer that afternoon.

After many more matches of wizard's chess, exploding snap, and watching finger quidditch (A miniature quidditch game played by quidditch team figurines, complete with a pitch, quaffle, bludgers, beater's bats, and snitch {Weasley's Wizard Weezes, rank: Prototype, status: perfection on first shot}), Rose noticed it was Getting Dark, and when she squinted, she saw many small lights in the distance, over a great lake to their left.

"There it is!" she pointed, and everyone clambered to the window, to look at the silhouette of the castle, dotted with small lights all over, as it got closer. Ten minutes later, the train began slowing down as they pulled into Hogsmead Station. They had arrived.


	7. Chapter7 The burnt, tattered talking hat

Chapter 7

The tattered, burnt, talking hat

They made their way from Hogsmead Station to the bank of the great lake, where ten large boats were docked, if you can call it that.

"Four to a boat!" bellowed Hagrid, occupying up a boat by himself.

Rose, Albus Scorpius and Padma all jumped quickly into the boat nearest Hagrid's.

Once all of the new students occupied the boats, Hagrid tapped his boat with his pink umbrella, and the boats glided smoothly upon the lake. Ten minutes later, the students passed under a veil of seaweed into a hidden cavern. They god out and ascended a staircase, walked through the door, and entered the castle.

They stood in a large hall of stone, shining gold in torchlight, and a stern looking witch stood there waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She announced, "I am Professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will enter the great hall, and you will be sorted into your Houses; they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Keep in mind that your House will be your family while at Hogwarts. You will be earning house points. Succeed, and you will earn points; any rule breaking, and you will lose points.

"When I call your names, you will come forth, and you will be sorted into your Houses."

She looked through a large wooden door, and returned her gaze.

"We're ready for you. Follow me."

They entered the Great Hall, and followed tightly behind Professor McGonagall. The great hall had four large tables stretching from the door to the staff's table. Those, Rose assumed, were the house tables. Between the House tables and the Staff, stood a stool, and upon it, Rose wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it started to talk.

"_There's nothing hidden in your head, the sorting hat can't see; so try me on an I will tell you, where you ought to be."_

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat, unrolled a scroll of parchment, and began to read names.

"Abbott, Helena!"

A thin-framed girl, with golden hair and emerald green eyes, rose up and sat on the stool. McGonagall lowered the hat onto the girl's head.

"_**HUFFLEPUFF!**_" the hat roared. The Hufflepuff table burst into applause. The girl got up from the stool, and ran to the Hufflepuff table.

Twelve names later, somewhere in the M's,

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The hall started muttering heatedly as Scorpius rose to the stool. Scorpius was uneasy; Rose could see that clearly. He was definitely afraid of something. To Scorpius, everything went into slow motion. The hat was descending onto his head.

"_Malfoy, eh? The lot of you was in Slytherin, since I can remember. But there's something about you, that's different. You're unlike your predecessors. Well I know _exactly_ where to put you… __**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

For a moment, the great hall was in total shock. To break the silence, Rose started clapping; soon, the entire Gryffindor table followed suit. Scorpius looked at Rose overjoyed. He couldn't help feeling a pinching in his heart when she smiled back at him.

The rest of the sorting went quickly. Padma landed in Ravenclaw. Albus landed in Gryffindor, and he could swear he saw James grimace.

Porter, Terry: _**Slytherin**_

Tanen, Reginald: _**Hufflepuff**_

Wolf, Pamela: _**Slytherin**_

Then, Rose realized she was among the only ones left.

"Weasly, Rose,"

Rose could hardly move. It was her turn. She cautiously stepped up to the stool and sat down. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on Rose's head.

"_Hmmm… a ready mind… In fact, extremely smart. You'd make a great Ravenclaw… however… a lot of heart… _very_ brave indeed… Brave at heart, daring… better be… __**GRYFFINDOR!**_"

The entire Gryffindor table burst into applause. Rose let out a sigh of relief. She was going to be alright.


End file.
